Pat Nevin
Patrick Kevin Francis Michael "Pat" Nevin (born 6 September 1963 in Glasgow, Scotland) is a retired Scottish footballer. In a 20-year career, he played for Clyde, Chelsea, Everton, Tranmere Rovers, Kilmarnock and Motherwell as a winger. Nevin was a fans' favourite at Chelsea during the 1980s. He also won 28 caps for Scotland, scattered across a ten-year international career, and he was selected for the UEFA Euro 1992 finals squad. Since retiring as a player, Nevin has worked as a chief executive of Motherwell and as a football writer and broadcaster. He has also made some appearances on Match of the Day 2 in 2012/13 season, alongside presenter Colin Murray. Links To Peel While writing for a football magazine, Nevin wanted to interview John Peel, as he was a fan of his show and the music played. In an article published on Is This Music?, he mentioned: "What I wanted to do more than anything else was interview John Peel – because basically I wanted to meet him,” he recalls. “So I wrote a letter, and got a nice letter back saying he was very busy, maybe try next year.” So – “for the first last and only time in my career” – he played the fame card. “I wrote, as subtly as I possibly could – ‘I play for a football team and we’re playing Liverpool in a few weeks’. He phoned up the next day – ‘Why didn’t you say?’ ‘I couldn’t’!’" A long friendship based around gig-going ensued and Pat took full advantage of his time in London. “It was brilliant, becoming the friend of one of the few people I’d call a hero." http://www.isthismusic.com/pat-nevin Shows A list of shows where Peel mentions Pat Nevin. This list is incomplete. Please add further information if known. ;1984 *27 September 1984: "This is for Pat Nevin" - Dead Can Dance. ''Dead Can Dance: Carnival Of Light (12" EP - Garden Of The Arcane Delights) 4AD ''Pat's request is beset with technical difficulties... ;1985 *02 December 1985: Peel mentions that Pat Nevin loaned him a couple of video featuring old TV programmes, including some that are from the Open University. ;1986 *23 April 1986: Peel mentions Pat Nevin's name for the football match that Scotland lost 2-1 to England at Wembley today. *06 May 1986: Peel dedicates a Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band record to Pat Nevin after things going wrong with his Chelsea football team. ;1987 *26 January 1987: Tractors: Pat Nevin's Eyes (12" - Juggernaut) Probe Plus (Peel swears that the best track on the EP is Pat Nevin's Eyes) *27 February 1987 (BFBS): (JP: 'The only professional footballer that I've ever known socially is Pat Nevin, who unfortunately plays for Chelsea, and last time I saw him he didn't play particularly well. He's usually very good.') ''Tractors: 'Pat Nevin's Eyes (12"-Juggernaut)' (Probe Plus) *13 October 1987: Peel reckons that Pat Nevin probably doesn't listen much of his radio shows since he stopped playing Cocteau Twins records that much. ;1989 *06 September 1989: House Of Love: Christine ''played for Pat Nevin's birthday *06 November 1989: (JP: "Yesterday afternoon whilst I was listening to records and so forth, I also watched out of the corner of my eye the football on television (Aston Villa v Everton) which put me in mind of this.") Tractors: Pat Nevin's Eyes (12") Probe Plus *21 December 1989: (JP: 'I think they're making fun of us, you know. I don't think these are traditional Ukrainian numbers at all....Wasn't Dusheyev a footballer? I'm sure I heard a reference in it to Nevin, and also to Stanley Rous. Perhaps I'm beginning to hear things, I don't know.') ;1990 *18 November 1990: Peel says he hasn't seen football since Scotland played Bulgaria and the high point of that was seeing Pat Nevin in Cyrillic characters on television. ;1992 *29 August 1992: John wonders how Half Man Half Biscuit are reacting to the arrival of Pat Nevin into their midst. (He joined Tranmere Rovers). ;1997 *04 March 1997: Peel mentions that Pat Nevin told him once that his favourite band was the Crispy Ambulance. ;2003 *25 February 2003: A listener from Colchester requests something by the Associates to be played for Pat. He used to send Peel Nevin's record reviews from the Chelsea magazine. ;2004 *29 April 2004: Pat Nevin has a chat with John in the studio, in a show broadcast from Glasgow. Nevin had been out for a curry with John and others before the show. External Links *Wikipedia *Twitter Category:People